The G-boys meet Nny
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Don't read if Relina or Quatre lover, yaoi pairings 2x3x5, non yaoi parings 1xC and 4xR
1. Default Chapter

It was a rainy night and Johnny was sitting on his couch listining to the rain poor down on his roof.  
"Damn I'm bored no ones been by here for awhile." He said getting up.  
"Duo give back the umbrella."  
"Fine we'll kick you out of the bedroom."  
"You guys are no fun." He heard down the road.  
"Aren't people usually asleep by now?" He asked confused. He got up and looked through the wood nailed over his window, and saw 3 people walking down the road under an umbrella. It was too dark to tell what they looked like. But he could tell by their height they were teenagers.  
"Finally we're home." One of them said as they stopped in front of Johnny's house. They walked into the house across the street.  
"Since when did I get new neighbors?" He asked himself.  
  
The next morning Johnny heard a knock on his door.   
"Who the hell could it be?" He thought.  
"Yes?" He asked peeking out the door.  
"Oh I think I have the wrong house." The young blonde girl said.   
"Oh ok." He said about to shut the door.   
"That was a creepy little man." She said under her breathe.  
"What did you say?" He yelled swinging the door open.  
"Nothing." She said jumping back.  
"What? Yes you did. I didn't do anything and you come knocking on my door making comments on my appearince." He yelled.  
"All I did was call you a creepy little man." She yelled.  
"Fuck!! You did it again. Thats it get in here!!" He yelled pulling her by her arm. He tied her hands togehter then to a small rope that hung from the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She screamed.  
"Don't kill me I'll give you all the money you want." She said looking at him with tears falling down from her eyes. He had a hammer in his hand and a grin plastered on his face. 


	2. chapter 2( The 24/7 incident)

Duo was woken by screams from across the street.  
"Duo did you turn the tv on?" Wufei murmered snuggling Trowa's arm.  
"No that's from across the street." Duo said turning and looking out the window.  
"Those screams are irritating." He said getting up. Trowa turned over and wrapped both arms around Wufei.  
"What the heck is going on over there?" Quatre said as he saw Duo walk out of his room. Duo shrugged.   
"I wonder when Relina's coming over." Quatre said out loud. Duo shuddered when he heard her name.  
"Well I have to get to work." Quatre said.  
"Where do you work again?" Duo asked pouring a cup of coffee.  
"The 24/7 down the street." Quatre said picking up the car keys.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Johnny was sitting on the couch watching tv when his stomache growled.  
"I could use a brain freezy about now." He said getting up. He walked out the door and and noticed one of the nieghbors across the street getting thier newspaper. He had blue jeans, a black tank top, and a long braid. The young boy looked up smiled and waved. Johnny stared blanky and waved back.  
"Right brain freezy." He said hearing his stomache growl again. He started walking down the road. He reached the 24/7 and noticed a new clerk behind the counter. He smirked as he remembered the last one. He was now in his basement. Johnny walked in through the door and straight to the brain freezy machine. One read chocolate bubble gum and the other read cherry. Johnny grabbed a large cup, put it under cherry, and pushed the button. But nothing came out.  
"Excuse me, there's something wrong with the brain freezy machine." He said holding his cup upside down.   
"Oh sorry I was told I'm not supposed to turn it on till noon." Quatre said. Johnny's left eye started twitching.   
"All I wanted was a cherry brain freezy. I walked all the way down here just to find that the machine's off." He satarted yelling.  
"Well if it means that much to you I'll turn it on now." Quatre said walking from behind the counter. Johnny pulled out on of his knifes with a smiley face handle.  
"It's too late I wanted on earlier not later." Johnny said walking torward him. Quatre started backing up and hit the counter.   
  
This is all I have for now, I'm not sure when I'll have more up. I've been working on my other 2 more. so I haven't had much time to think of anything else to add to this one. 


End file.
